justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Pop Goes the Weasel
|artist = Traditional (The Just Dance Kids) |year = 1852 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = (Arrows) |lc = |pictos = 21 |dura = 2:09 |nowc = popgoes pop |choreo = Josh "Ace" Ventura |perf = Kendall Glover Background Dancers: Cameron Boyce (Left) Angel Gibbs (Right) }}"Pop Goes the Weasel" is a traditional song covered by The Just Dance Kids, which is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The coach is a girl with brown hair, styled in a side high ponytail on the right. She wears a navy blue vest, with intersecting lines on the front that contains brown, light blue, tan, dark blue and pink hearts placed on the center of each intersecting lines. She also wears a white shirt underneath, a pink short frilly skirt and white sneakers. She also has pink hearts painted on her cheeks. Background The background sets in outer space, which has many small stars dotted around as well as a faint nebula is visible. In the center of the background is a glowing blue galaxy, which is faint and contains multiple planetary objects and stars. There is a large light brown planet seen prominently in the back of the dancers as well as a faint planet on the left side. Shooting stars appear periodically in the background. Two animals were present throughout the routine. The first animal is a light brown weasel, seen in the back of the planet. The second animal is a monkey with yellow skin and light brown fur, floating lazily far from the planet. Both of them only have a glass helmet on their head. The left dancer is a boy with dark brown wavy medium-length hair. He wears a black and white striped shirt, denim jeans and white sneakers. The right dancer is a girl with black hair in pigtails. She wears a white and blue striped shirt with the sleeves white, short denim skirt, and white sneakers. Both of the background dancers have pink hearts painted on their cheeks. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Move 1: Point your finger to the screen and shake it. Gold Move 2: Jump and put your arms up, bending your elbows 90° upwards. Pop jdk gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Popgoestheweasel_gm_1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Pop jdk gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Popgoestheweasel_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *The lyrics used in the cover is the American version, with some differences. **"Up and down the King's Road" is changed to "Up and down the City Road", which is used in the English version. **"I've no time to wait and sigh," is changed to "I've no time to plead and pine". **"No patience to wait 'til by and by." is changed to "I've had no time to wheedle". **"Kiss me quick, I'm off, goodbye!" is changed to "Kiss me quick, and then I'm gone". Gallery Popgoestheweasel jdk cover generic.png|''Pop Goes The Weasel'' Popgoestheweasel_jdk_menu.png|''Pop Goes The Weasel'' on the menu Pop jdk start.png| start screen Pop jdk promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Kendall-on-Just-Dance-Kids-kendall-glover-22848466-267-334.jpg|Behind the scenes Videos Pop Goes the Weasel - Just Dance Kids Pop Goes the Weasel - Just Dance Kids (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Pop Goes the Weasel Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Songs Category:Before 1900s Category:Covered Category:Solo Females Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Kendall Glover Category:Angel Gibbs Category:Cameron Boyce Category:Younger Songs